Au milieu des dunes
by lucyheartfilia95
Summary: Lorsqu'on bascule d'une vie paisible de marchand de tissus, à celle d'esclave, on est toujours...Surpris. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas d'Allen Walker, non. Il l'aurait parié. Il n'était pas connu par sa malchance pour rien ! C'est ainsi, au milieu du désert continental d'Ignis, qu'il se fait traîné, chaines brûlantes aux poignets /résume provisoire!/.
1. Prologue

_Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

Hey guys ! Je commence une nouvelle fiction alors que j'ai même pas finie une

Bref, histoire pas très marrante sur celle-ci. J'avais fait environ cinq chapitres de cette fic, problème, mon ordi déconne. Du coup, astuce de la fainéante : « Grand frère ! », en bref il a formater mon ordi. J'étais pas inquiète. Il m'as dit : « T'inquiète j'ai gardé ce que tu m'as dit ! ». Effectivement, il a gardé tout les dossiers. Vides...

C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'adore dire : VDM !

Sinon, passons. Une fiction que je dédie à Aka-chan ! J'ai toujours pas fait ton o.s, mais c'est pas grave ! /PAN !/

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce prologue !

•

Le soleil brillait fortement. Ses haillons, dont la moitié traînée au sol, ne protéger en rien sa peau étrangement pale. Haletant par la bouffée de chaleur qu'il le prit, il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par ses chaînes, qui le tirèrent violemment. Il s'écroula au sol. Le manque d'eau et de nourriture se faisait sentir.

Il en avait marre.

Lorsque ses chaînes se firent de nouveau ressentir il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Le sable lui collait à la peau. Toussant, il essaya de tenir droit. Un soupir agacé lui vint au oreilles. Tiens, monsieur n'est pas content ! Il n'avait qu'a se promenait à moitié à poil dans un désert aride alors que la chaleur le tuer, et se faire brûler les pogner par les chaînes métalliques, ou surtout descendre de son foutu chameau !

Oh oui, il aimerait bien l'y voir.

- Avance ! Tu me ralentit, abruti ! Déjà que tu bouffe comme un chacal, t'as intérêt à te bouger le derrière, sinon crève pour avoir de l'eau, blanche-neige.

Beau rêve qui viens d'être brisé.

S'il pouvait, s'il pouvait il n'attendrais pas pour répliquer une pique qui lui pendait à la langue et lui démolir set air hautain et aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'un sanglier sur son visage !

Maintenant il en était sur, il aurait dut suivre les conseils des Syanells...

•

Voilà ! Dites-moi si ça vous inspire quelque chose, ou si tout simplement ça vous plaît ^^

Dja-Ne !;)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Recherche

_Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

Bonjour à tous !

Excusez-moi pour le gros retard, aussi pour « Hijo de La luna », j'ai eu de gros travaux chez moi du coup j'avais l'électricité

Voilà donc le chapitre un ! Je suis toute fofolle x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

On se voit, tout en bas !

Bonne lecture !

•

La chaleur commençait à monter. Il allait bientôt être quatorze heures, les marchands allaient sûrement fermer dans quelques minutes. Tout les habitants du village de Sayanell portaient les mêmes étoffes. Des tissus légers, couvrant de la tête au pieds, protégeant leurs peaux de cet astre qui les frapper. Dans le continent Ignis, la chaleur était toujours omniprésente. Seulement le soleil se concentrant plus vers Sayanell, les journées étaient donc longues et fatigantes.

Contrairement aux grandes villes, tel que la capitale d'Ignis, Sayanell n'était connue que par sa chaleur. Ce n'était qu'un minuscule village, ou les habitants vivaient par échanges équivalent. Cela faisait aussi qu'il était chaleureux et accueillant. Les différences ne se faisait en rien sentir, il n'y avait ni de pauvres ni de riches. C'est ce qui fait la richesse de celui-ci.

C'est donc, en ce milieu de journée, ou les commerçants finissaient de vendre leurs produits, que se trouvait un petit stand. Un jeune-homme devant celui-ci, tenant délicatement dans ses bras un tissu.

« Mesdemoiselles, mesdames ! Je viens de recevoir des drapés en cachemire rouge ! Venez nombreuses et nombreux ! et rapidement, car le stock et limité ! Je répète, le stock est limité ! »

Il continua de crier, faisant la promotion de ses produits. Il ne fallut peu de temps avant que tout le stock se finissent. Il était donc entrain de ranger dans l'arrière boutique, les fruits, légumes, laine et aiguilles à coudre, que lui avait échanger les femmes, lorsqu'un tintement venant de l'entrée le fit se diriger vers lui.

S'approchant il vit une jeune-fille du village.

« Désolé, Anna, je vais devoir fermé ! »

Celle-ci rit un peu. Elle tendit un panier que le jeune-homme n'avait pas vu.

« Je sais, Allen. Je viens seulement te donner ça. C'est de la part de Marya, elle te l'avait promis, non ? »

Le jeune-homme prit le panier et releva le tissu, émerveillé il parut tout content.

« Ooh ! Des Cannae ! Mes comment elle en a trouvée ? »

Elle rit de l'enthousiasme de son ami et lui répondit, réprimant un fou-rire.

« Toujours aussi glouton ma parole ! Elle s'est rendue à Leros, pour voir son frère, et elle a pensée à toi. »

Allen semblait réjoui et vraiment toucher que la jeune femme n'est pas dit sa promesse en l'air.

Anna quant à elle s'assit dans le magasin, descendant son étoffe de sa tête et soupirant à l'ombre. Elle regarda le magasin. De ça et là se trouver des tissu, à coudre, comme à portés. Suspendues, ou pliés. Assise sur le petit tabouret en bois et en paille, une affiche attira son attention. Elle sourit. Décidément, il la gardait toujours dans son magasin, même si elle avait vieillie et que ses les bords cornés.

Elle représentait Saya, la divinité protectrice de Sayanell. Ses beaux cheveux bruns, cascadant son dos. Elle était à genoux et ses yeux ouvert, regardant avec supplice l'autel du temple. Elle portait des haillons, déchirer au sol. Seule une cape pendouillé, presque intacte sur ses épaules frêles.

On racontait que Saya avait été humaine. Elle était une des plus belles filles du village de Killy, l'ancien nom de Sayanell. Cependant, des femmes jalouses, crièrent qu'elle était une infidèle. Elle fut donc attaquer par des pierres, des coups, qu'elle ne pouvait défendre par sa faible allure. Ses vêtements déchirés, elle s'en alla se réfugier au Temple. Elle pria, Ans, dieu de la verdure, de la protéger de sa mort. Celui-ci apparut devant ses yeux bruns, et la légende dit qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Faisant d'elle une déesse. Les habitants furieux, virent leurs femmes devenir malades. Ils crurent à un signe de protestation, et implorèrent la jeune-fille de les pardonner. Celle-ci n'étant pas rancunière, vit avec le dieu. Pour cette mésaventure, les anciens nommèrent le village, par le nom de la déesse, devenue protectrice du village, Sayanell.

Anna trouvait cette histoire un peu trop superficielle, cependant son ami priait souvent au Temple. Allen aimait beaucoup cette esquisse qu'il avait trouvé dans l'un de ses voyages dans les villes voisines. Il adorait cette histoire, il s'amusait à la raconter aux enfants, cette histoire d'amour fantaisiste .

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées lorsque le marchand revint.

Celui-ci s'adressa justement à elle, lui rappelant qu'il devait fermer. Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle, qui fit frissonner celui-ci, elle voulait quelque chose il en était sur !

« Allen ? Avant de fermer, s'il te plaît~, tu pourrais me donner une étoffe ? »

Celui-ci soupira, il le savait.

« Anna... »

Elle le supplia, jusqu'à qu'il cède. Il lui échangea une étoffe violette, qu'elle comptait portée au mariage de Marya. Pour le payer, elle lui dit seulement de lui faire une ardoise. Celui-ci agacé finit par sourire et la laissait partir. Ce n'était pas i grave, surtout qu'il y avait les intérêt...

Démoniaque.

Sortant du magasin il descendit le drap qui se trouvait sur le toit, qui était la seule porte. Ici il n'y avait pas de vols, chacun respecter les règles de ce village. Il salua les derniers commerçant et remontât la pente, pestant contre le sable qui s'était glissé dans ses sandales. Il entra dans sa petite maison. Soupirant lorsque la fraîcheur de celle-ci le frappa, il enleva le voile protecteur de sa tête, laissant entrevoir des cheveux blancs. Sa peau étrangement pâle, tentait difficilement de contrastait avec le tissu blanc qui lui couvrait le corps. Ses prunelles argentées se promenèrent dans son habitation.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre !

Ils e mit donc rapidement au travail. Il attrapa deux grandes étoffes, qu'il mit en losange, l'un sur l'autre. Il disposa au milieux plusieurs tissu, tenu qu'il portait tout le temps. Des cordages en cuir pour ses sandales si jamais elle casser, et d'autres habits. Il ferma le tout en faisant des noeux.

Après cela il attrapa un énorme panier, lui allant des pieds à la taille. Il il fourra toute la nourriture qu'il avait pu avoir aujourd'hui, les enveloppant pour éviter qu'il pourrissent. Mettant du pain, et autres aliments.

Il ne put cependant finir, que la porte de sa hutte s 'ouvrit, faisant entrer un courant d'air brûlant. Un homme entra. La peau mate, habituel chez les sayanells ainsi que les cheveux noir. Ni une ni deux, lorsqu'il aperçut l'albinos, il se jeta sur lui...

« Allen ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

….Et le serra durement contre lui, pleurant de fausse larmes de déception. Bientôt ce ne fut pas que le brun qu'il eu, mais bien tout le village !

Gêner et légèrement blasé, le blanc essaya de se dégager. Finalement, la poigne trop forte eu raison de lui et soupira.

« Eh, calmez-vous un peu. Si vous continuez, la hutte va tombée. »

A ces mots, les villageois se turent. Seulement pour une courte durée.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Nous t'interdisons d'y aller ! Ne désobéis pas ! Craint la colère des anciens ! »

Et pleins d'autres cris, qu'il ne prit pas l peine d'écouter. Un certain brun continuer de le supplier de rester, le serrant fortement les autres criaient. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tète.

« Calmez-vous un peu ! »

Mais apparemment ils n'étaient en rien consentant. Il dut redire une nouvelle fois cela, plus fort que toutes voix, pour qu'on l'entende. Lorsqu'un substitut de silence se mit en place il reprit la parole.

« Bien. Calmez-vous. Laissez-moi m'expliquer, après on parlera, on ne hurle pas, on parle. »

Puis soupirant.

« Miko ? Tu veux bien me lancer ? Je vais finir par avoir des crampes... »

Le brun ne voulant pas lâcher prise, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas le frapper. Après deux bonnes minutes le brun se dégagea.

Pour semer les problèmes...

« Tous avec moi ! Allen ne doit pas sortir de ce village ! »

Après un immense brouhaha qui était la réponse au brun, le blandinet ne su pas ce qu('il lui arrivé, qu'il se retrouva ligoté dans sa chambre.

« Hey ! Lâchez -moi !

- Non !

- Si je ne pars pas maintenant je vais arriver en retard au rendez-vous !

- Eh bien tu n'iras pas !

- Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question ! Ça fait des années que je cherche ce tissu !

- Allen, c'est pour ta sécurité.

- Je m'en contre fiche ! »

La dispute ne put continuer, que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'âge mur. Malgré son âge, elle était vraiment très belle. Dans ses yeux verts, on y lisaient de la sagesse mais surtout de l'affection.

Elle prit doucement la parole, d'une voix douce.

« Vous en faites du bruit, que ce passe-t-il ? «

Miko fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Allen veut partir à Lyra ! »

Lorsque la femme tourna son regard vers lui, Allen baissa les yeux instinctivement. Il la respectait beaucoup. Il semblait prendre une mine penaude, même si un éclat de rébellion brûler dans ses yeux argents arrachant un sourire à la vielle femme.

« Eh bien, quel est le mal à ça ?

Regarde ça. »

On tendit à la femme une feuille, légèrement cornée. Sur celle-ci, était écrit, noir sur blanc :

_Habitants et Habitantes du continent d'Ignis,_

_Prenez garde !_

_Les chemins du désert ne sont plus en sécurité._

_Il y a de la une pauvre semaine, un groupe de marchands d'esclaves et de bandits y on pris logement._

_Gardez foi, et ne vous y aventurez pas !_

_Les criminels sont recherchés._

_Si vous les reconnaissez, contactez le palais royal d'Ora._

_Les temps sont pour le moment durs,_

_Mais gardez l'espoir que ces malfaiteurs soit emprisonnés à jamais._

_Votre Roi._

•

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à,plu ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe !

A bientôt, pour le chapitre quatre d'Hijo de la Luna !

Lucy:D


End file.
